Eastenders Couples
by Jabi07
Summary: Stacy and Martin- Married Whitney and Lee- Engaged Lauren and Peter- living together Lola and Dexter- in love Abi and Jay- back together
1. Chapter 1

Eastenders Couples

Part one- Stacy and Martin

Stacy carefully placed a sleeping Arthur back into his crib smiling as she watched him suck his thumb contently,

"Babe? You in?"

"Shh in here Martin!" Martin entered the bedroom and beams over at them,

"You managed to stop him crying then!" Stacy smirks lightly as she flops onto the bed,

"I never thought he'd stop!"

"Yeah me neither. So how has my girls day been?"

"Alright I guess. Just been a bit bored to be honest...was Lil alright when you dropped her round to Whits?"

"Yeah she was all excited. She had a gold star for good behaviour!" Stacy fills with pride on hearing this as she contently smiled to herself. Martin sat himself on the edge of the bed his hand on her leg as Stacy lightly closed her eyes,

"You should get your head down for a bit?" Martin suggests making Stacy scoff,

"And what if he wakes? Who will keep an eye on him?"

"Me. I've finished work for the day so dream away!" Stacy frowns sitting herself up,

"What you finished early for? Has something happened?" Martin strokes her hair,

"Babe nothing like that! I just thought I'd come home earlier than usual as it was quiet that's all!" Stacy relaxes slightly as she rubs her eyes and yawns feeling both mentally and physically tired,

"Stace come on lie down babe. You are needing your rest aswell wifey!" Stacy smilies before lying back down her eyelids heavy with fatigue as she fell deep into sleep.

Later that evening Stacy woke up and found Whitney was over as Lily was sat watching cartoons,

"Hey Whit how was things?"

"Good. In fact it's perfect I asked Lily to be my flower girl. Hope that's alright?"

"Of course it is. So how are you plans coming along?"

"Surprisingly smooth babe. So you coming to my hen on Friday?" Stacy nods beaming,

"Of course I wouldn't miss it!" Whitney beams excitedly before leaving them,

"You sure your up for it babe?" Martin asks concerned as Stacy smiles and wraps her arms around his neck,

"I am sure babe but thank you for asking. I love how you look after me I really do but you don't have to stress yourself out worrying about me. I am better and in control now" Martin nods his head slowly,

"I know. Just want to protect you cause I love you that's all!" Stacy kisses him feeling her stomach flutter slightly. Stacy puts an exhausted Lily into bed before she made her way into her bedroom where Martin was lying in bed waiting for her to get in,

"Lil fell asleep quickly?"

"Yeah she was worn out bless her!" Stacy huddles into Martin as he holds her tightly,

"You know what I've been thinking about?"

"What?"

"Being able to have more family time"

"Yeah. What exactly you have in mind?"

"Brighton. I have enough for a weekend trip what you say?"

"That sounds amazing babe but Whitney has her wedding next weekend"

"I know. I was thinking the next day?"

"Really? Yeah alright that sounds great!"

"Proper family trip out!"

"What about Becca?"

"She will be busy going out with friends to want to hang out with her old man!"

"True. Still invite her though?"

"Yeah. Do you mind?"

"No course not she's your daughter! She's family so is Sonia "

"Thanks Stacy. I love you!"

"I love you"


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two- Whitney and Lee

Whitney enters the Vic filled with excitement that Lee felt deep guilt in what he had to tell her,

"Lee you alright babe? Been quiet all night?" Whitney asks concerned as she gets into bed beside Lee,

"Listen Whit today Bianca calls she uh can't make the wedding babe" Whitney takes in the news trying to figure out why her family would not want to be at her own wedding? Did she no longer have their support? Did she say something to Bianca?

"Why?"

"She said that Morgan has measles babe"

"I see"

"If you really want to we can postpone..."

"No way are we doing that babe. Lee I want to be your wife. Listen you are my family now and nothing else matters!" Whitney kisses him gently before resting her head onto his chest as they fall asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Whitney rushes off having loads of last minute wedding things to organise as she meets Lauren outside the train station both collecting her wedding dress,

"Hey babe. So where's Louie?"

"Hey Whit Jane is looking after him today. So excited the future Mrs Carter?"

"Yes. I can't wait to marry Lee...so what's taking Peter so long to put a ring on it then?" Lauren smirks rolling her eyes at her friend,

"Well we in no rush. Plus having Louie it just I don't know we have to wait for the right moment that's all!"

"Babe you would say yes if he asks you though?"

"Course I would! I love Peter it's just...not the right time anyway enough bout me bride to be so what's this dress like then?" Whitney laughs as she walks onto the platform arm in arm with her best friend. Whitney looks at herself in the mirror and cries not quite believing it was really her as Lauren beams over at her also tears in her eyes,

"You look amazing! I can't believe your getting married! Lee is everything you deserve Whit. I love you"

"Oh god! I love you too Lauren more than anything!" They both held onto each other as they both knew who they were thinking about but could not bring themselves to mention her.

Whitney entered the Vic and rushed upstairs hiding the dress just as Lee enters his hands covering his eyes,

"Babe you can look" Whitney says laughing lightly,

"Cool. So how was my girls day?"

"Good. Actually it was amazing...me and Lauren we haven't laughed like that in ages...we had a moment when the dress was on...we both felt her missing...Lucy"

"Yeah. Must be tough I mean you have so many memories..."

"And now I'm going to have a lifetimes worth with you" Lee sits beside her and takes his hand into hers,

"Not too long now. So tomorrow night should I be worried?"

"No. How bout you babe?"

"Not at all! Just having a lads night and no strippers I promise"

"Glad to hear it babe!" Whitney and Lee huddle into each other as Whitney couldn't help but think about Bianca and whether she had lied to her for not coming to the wedding.


End file.
